Spam callers may call to sell insurance or real estate, or may try to run a scam, and spam caller phone numbers are mostly disturbing people's normal life.
Conventional methods for determining a spam caller phone number involve a large number of users determining whether received numbers are spam caller phone numbers through terminals, and uploading determined spam caller phone numbers to a server. Then, the server gathers the spam caller phone numbers determined by the users to generate a list of spam caller phone numbers. This process may be inefficient for replying on manual inputs.